The goals of this proposed Phase 2 STTR project are to further develop and test the online distance learning system and courses that we developed in Phase 1 to teach health care professionals to provide low vision rehabilitation services. The first aim is to develop and test interactive online lectures. Online lectures will have hyperlinks in the slides that will jump to context-sensitive mini-tutorials for students who require more background information to understand the slide. Students also will be able to post questions to the instructor or make comments in the forum during the lecture. And, students will be able to type notes for each slide during the lecture that will be saved with a printable copy of the slide. Aim 2 is to develop and test interactive computer simulations of the components of low vision rehabilitation. In Phase 1 we developed a simulation of visual acuity testing and trial lens refraction. In Phase 2, we will develop simulations of kinetic visual field, Amslergrid, contrast sensitivity, reading ability, and color vision testing; taking the patient's history; mobility, eccentric viewing, and home environment ADL and safety evaluations; rehabilitation plan development; home adaptations for ADL and safety; and teaching patients eccentric viewing and how to use low vision devices. Aim 3 is to improve our current synchronous online case conference capability and to develop best practices for case conferences. Aims 4 and 5 are to develop and test interactive web video for synchronous online clinical observations where the students watch an instructor work with patients (Aim 4) and synchronous online clinical mentoring where the instructor supervises and guides the students who are working with patients (Aim 5). All testing will be done with volunteers recruited from among students taking the online low vision course developed in Phase 1.